Solving clues and puzzles to reach a prize or to escape a room can be entertaining and educational, and can encourage cooperation and team building. Unlike most other games, escape rooms do not have a competitive aspect. A player or team's performance in one room cannot be fairly compared to a player or team's performance in a different room, as different rooms have different clues and puzzles, and therefore different degrees of difficulty.